


Thanksgiving Drabble Challenge 2011

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of pairings in a challenge given by myself, to myself. Each has its own rating, warnings, and pairing. </p><p>The rules were: </p><p>I had to finish the challenge in 10 days - COMPLETE<br/>Ratings from G to NC-17 COMPLETE<br/>All entries must be between 100 and 1000 words - COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Please continue to the first drabble, which is Faith/Wes, and rated G.


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Angel S5. 
> 
> Word Count: 122
> 
> Rating: G/PG

Her fingers traced over the crumbling stone. Who had put this here, after the final battle? 

It didn’t matter. 

Weren’t slayers supposed to go first? Her eyes burned, unfamiliar waters bracing against the dam. 

He should have lived to see this – the rogue demon hunter. 

The best Watcher she’d ever had…and thrown away. 

Rain soaked her leathers – something else they’d had in common, once – when she’d been trying to redeem herself, be an Angel with a soul. 

But she wasn’t like that. And neither was he. 

No one came to her side as she rose, leaving nothing of her presence behind but two footprints in the grass and a cleared space in the moss-covered stone. 

That, and a lingering fog of regret. 

END


	3. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles reflects. 
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Word Count: 284

She wasn’t dead. Far from it, in fact – Buffy was the longest lived slayer in existence. His slayer held that honor. But she wasn’t his anymore, was she? 

He remembered the first time she’d touched him like that, after Jenny’s death. He’d been so very broken, remembering the lesson the Council had taught him about love: don’t do it, Ripper. Or we’ll tear you apart to take it out of you. 

He’d not gone willingly, that was for damn sure – screaming for Ethan long after the doors had shut with a heavy clang. But he was thinking of Buffy – that first, sweet, touch. Brief as lightening, and almost as electrifying. 

After that, it was different between them. She seemed more involved, somehow – or maybe that was simply his foolish thinking, that she was there for more than the sex and comfort he offered her after Angelus. 

She’d not been in Los Angeles that summer, she’d been upstairs, wrapped in his sheets that still smelled of England and home, tormenting him during summer storms, the sticky swelter of July, and when she deigned to show herself again, it was though nothing had changed. But it had. 

Fundamentally. He felt it when she danced with Xander, her eyes on him upstairs the entire time. When she went back to that damn vampire, he remembered what she’d given him. 

Then she had died for a second time, and a third. After the last time, he remembered her as she was before, bright and shining, like some sort of alien creature. Had Heaven taken that from her and given him back this hard creature that hurt him for her own pleasure? 

But he let her, while he remembered. 

END


	4. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles/Cordelia
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 130

They had nothing in common but the gift. 

Perfume, the kind she had been wanting but unable to afford since Daddy Warbucks had turned into Daddy No-bucks and she’d had to take that job at the dress shop. 

He’d seen her, there, one afternoon. He must have been shopping at the natty male clothing store, though she’d never pegged the older man for a clotheshorse, given the tweed – but maybe that was just a uniform. 

It came that night – before anything else, and when she put it on after bathing, she thought of him. 

Wondered why she was kissing Wesley instead of Giles and meeting his eyes across the gym floor. 

_For someone who deserves more._

What an odd thing to say, from someone who didn’t know her at all. 

END


	5. Priors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles/Faith
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 109

They’d both found themselves thankfully, mercifully, alone one night. All of the Slayers were gone, training in some obscure locale that Buffy had come up with (after only a bit of prodding from Giles). 

They shared the bottle between them, too much had gone under the bridge to bother with glasses. 

“So you escaped from prison?” 

“Yeah. With some help, you know.” 

“Me, too.” 

“Council?” 

“Twice.” 

“Bet B-uffy doesn’t know.” She was really trying to work on that whole name deal. 

“She was there for the second time.” 

“Right, the whole Crucify thing…never got that.” 

“They should have taken more note of a good Slayer.”

“Well, I got priors.” 

END


	6. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey/Tara
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 100

When she left Willow, she went to L.A. Her instincts told her to keep going south. But once she got there – nothing. 

An apartment rental took her all of a day to accomplish, and then her feet took her to a music club that was rumored in the magic community to provide sanctuary – and that was what she needed. Wanted so desperately she could taste it. A safe space. 

She came because she needed something missing. 

She stayed because of his music. 

Lindsey left the stage to applause and desires for an encore. 

Moving towards her.

Watching her walk away.

END


	7. Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn/Spike
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Word Count: 115
> 
> Note: She's of age.

She never meant to take advantage, afterwards. It was what she told herself to make it okay, what she’d done. 

With Spike, it had always been easy. 

Easy to lean into him, to snuggle against him. 

Easy to cry on his shoulder while inhaling in that place that was somehow always warm between his jaw and shoulder. 

Easier still to tease him as she grew, and Buffy died. He grieved with Dawn, and apart from Dawn, but somehow, her grief was different. Less.

Easy. 

So when she lost her virginity and regretted it, she went and found Spike. Offering more than just tea and sympathy this time. 

As usual, getting her own way was easy. 

END


	8. Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike/Tara
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Word Count: 310

He liked kitten poker, he told her, the first night he came, when all the Scoobies were busy, and they, the outsiders, were left to their own devices. 

When he started stroking Miss Kitty in a proprietary way, her stomach fluttered and she’d protested. Miss Kitty was too good for poker. And what if he lost her to some nefarious demon? 

She’d actually used that word. Nefarious. 

The second night he came, she and Willow had fought. She was upset. When he offered a half-full flask, there was only enough hesitation for Miss Kitty to spring across the dorm room. Then she was drinking, and coughing, her blond hair shaking like a beaded curtain. 

He took the flask away after that, and asked her questions. About magic and what she liked. But not about Buffy or Willow, just her. The attention was unnerving, but it warmed her like the alcohol had. 

Then it had been a month of visits, and she eagerly opened the door to him, having some tidbit or another to tell him of her day. The mini-fridge was new, as was the blood inside of it. A very good species, the strange little bar man had said. 

Procuring blood for vampires that wasn’t animal in nature, did that make her evil, she wondered. Or was it the fact that she liked the solid feeling of him against her as they sat side by side on her bed, a book open between them? 

“You can take her.” 

No. It was the fact that she had given Miss Kitty up for poker two nights ago that truly made her evil. 

A brush of fur against her ankle surprised her. 

“I’m not that evil, luv.” 

Relieved, sagging against him, until – “But I am this evil.” 

His mouth on hers was smooth and insistent. Yes. This was evil. Her chosen evil. 

END


	9. Promises, Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander/Dawn
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Word Count: 149
> 
> A/N: She's of age.

She remembered everything, even memories that were fake. He’d promised to give her that first real kiss, on her eighteenth birthday, if no one else had. 

Xander’d forgotten about it until that moment in the Bronze – “Daddy like!” He’d backpedaled in front of Buffy, of course. But…daddy did like. And now he remembered that damn promise. 

Dawn had shown remarkable memory skills over the years – and he just knew this way going to bite him in the ass. Somehow, he would die, after that one kiss. 

He’d lost his breath seeing her in that dress, still managed to hold the door. “Happy Birthday, Dawnie.” he said, trying to maintain...what, exactly? 

Was there some kind of magic equilibrium he was trying to hit? 

That kiss was more than worth it, when she bit his ear and sashayed off to his bedroom. At his blank look, deadly calm. 

“Promises, promises, Xander.” 

END


	10. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow/Spike
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 132

Red hair mixed with blonde on the pillow as they slept, exhausted. Spike had let his hair grow out after the surgery, and in only a month it had grown to shoulder length already. Willow had probably helped it with magic, he assumed, and he could care less. 

Perfection wasn’t what he wanted, and neither was it her desire – as evidenced by their chosen lifestyle, away from Scoobies and Slayers: post-apocalyptic, again. 

They had seen some incredible things in the last year. Dragons not the least of their problems, as Illyria flashed across his dreams and he curled into Willow’s body. 

She smiled, dreaming of a lack of chip and soul, her fingers simultaneously stroking Spike’s jaw and the fresh bite mark on her neck. 

Yes, even in sleep, they were thankful. 

END


	11. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes/Willow
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 100

He came after her, that day, the black day she barely remembered. Driving to Los Angeles to give the bitter draught. Her grief almost swallowing her – she was lost, drowning in Angel’s hurt over her words.

Her numb stare as he touched her arm, steering her away – where? His apartment – warm and unfamiliar, she saw no memories there and let him sit her down. She was pliable, somewhat responsive. 

A day later, awake again with new confusion. 

“Wesley?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

No answer. But she did allow him to put his arm around her. 

It was odd, but not entirely unexpected. 

END


	12. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy/Willow
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 100

It was like self-abuse. She and Buffy were best friends. Maybe not two sides of a coin, but they both had power, and this was killing her – but she couldn’t stop. All she could do was keep screaming behind the magic, behind the pain. 

It had been different when Oz had simply gone – but she had known where he was, that he was alive and beautiful and making something work, somewhere. Just without her. That grief was so bad she had wanted to die. 

Now she wanted everyone else to die. 

Not Buffy – Buffy had to live, to save her. 

END


	13. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia/Faith
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 100

They rubbed each other the wrong way. Every time she was in Los Angeles, Cordelia got her hackles up for the entire visit, even if she never saw Faith. 

When the slayer went to prison, the socialite gloated that she was getting what she deserved. 

Then she had to go visit her the one time Angel was out saving the world. It was just a bad accident. 

This led to her breaking Faith out of jail and sneaking her into her apartment. Not to mention enlisting Dennis’ help in keeping her concealed. 

Cordelia would always swear it was an accident. 

END


	14. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia/Willow
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 127

Every Saturday the phone call came. 

“Yes, I have it.” 

Fifteen minutes later, the car arrived. 

It was a twelve minute drive to the *estate*. She never figured out what the driver did for the other three minutes. 

She walked up the path between the perfectly manicured landscaping and around the back, up to a terrace with French doors that matched her own. 

“Did you bring it?” 

The package was delivered. 

“Come in, Willow.” 

Every Saturday for nearly a year, they’d shared pie and conversation, building the sort of relationship that can only be held together by lemon and meringue. 

The Monday coming would be no different than every other Monday. 

It looked like Xander wasn’t the worst offender in the We Hate Cordelia Club after all. 

END


	15. Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow/Faith
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Word Count: 249
> 
> Warning: Hurt. Just because it's consensual, doesn't mean it won't hurt.

When Kennedy left, Faith was there in a day. Willow didn’t know how she’d found out, or even cared, as she walked Faith through the magical activities she’d been training the new girls in. The ones who kept giving her appraising looks, as though wondering if, a – she’d fall apart; or b – she wanted them. 

Neither was true, and Faith understood that. Faith understood that sometimes, behind closed doors and a soundproofing spell, it was about hurt, not comfort. 

Her eyes were black as she ran trails of fire along Faith’s body, her trademark outfit hanging in strips, held only by the press of her body against the wall as Willow abused her, for Kennedy, for Xander, for Faith, and for Willow. 

For everything they’d all done to each other and hadn’t. Faith was the only person who understood the pain as she did – not only punishment, but salvation. 

When Faith tired of being helpless against the wall, her eyes would flash at Willow, and the witch would let her down, and they would fight with fists and magic, until they both bled and tore, flesh an inconsequential factor in this battle of strength, of weakness. 

Willow felt her cheekbone shatter and her body thrilled with a sickening joy as she blew Faith against the door, cracking the wood and slamming the slayer’s head back, making another, very satisfying crack. 

They turned and turned and turned again, but in the end, both of them understood the meaning of comfort. 

END


	16. Into Thin Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel/Wes
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Word Count: 650
> 
> WARNINGS!!!!! Torture, non-con, rape, major character death. Spoilers (slight) for Angel S3 Ep 17, Forgiving.

“I don’t know, he just vanished into thin air!” the upset nurse told Gunn, after a not so polite inquiry of the location of the boss man, who’d gone into Wes’ room and not come back out. Now both were gone. Missing, like Connor. Only he was willing to bet they weren't in some damn hell dimension. Gunn wiped a hand over his brow and moved around her to begin the search. 

Wes was conveniently gagged, which was how he would stay until Angel decided otherwise. He’d made damn sure Wes knew who it was before he’d put his plan into action. Vampires could secret all sorts of things on their person, including ball gags, sex toys, and lengths of rope that would hold a werewolf, let alone a traitorous former employee and friend. 

The ride in the trunk was jostling, and Wes tried to stifle groans behind the rubber ball in his throat. He was pretty sure this wasn’t going to end well – but he’d been in the right, hadn’t he? Hadn’t he? The former watcher didn’t like the strings of doubt that echoed in his mind. 

Angel was furious. He drove and drove and drove until his anger had settled into a cold rage in the pit of his stomach, soaking in the pool of blood he’d taken from Wesley before he’d slammed the trunk lid. Ending up in the same abandoned warehouse that Spike’d had him tortured in, he parked and lifted a muttering Wesley from the trunk. When the lid was closed, he slammed the man face down against him, pressing his bigger form against him to hiss in his ear. “I’m going to make you disappear, Wes. But first, I’m going to make you hurt.” 

Wesley trembled beneath him and shut up. 

Angel particularly admired the red line, bared from underneath the bandage he’d ripped off moments ago. But slitting the man’s throat had been cowardly. He preferred a more – hands on method. He reached to pull the dangling meat hook down to attach it through Wes’ wrist bonds. Then he pulled the chain until he was satisfied with the position, Wesley’s toes scraping the floor. Just enough to strain the shoulders – they’d pull out of joint in a few hours, but would hurt like fuck until then. 

“I thought we were friends, Wes. I thought you *trusted* me.” The glint of a dull metal – gold mixed with iron. Wes recognized the first weapon and his eyes widened. It was a Zulu knife, purported to allow the wielder to cut internally by making small cuts externally. Symbols. He had no doubt Angel was qualified. 

Clearly he expected no answer, as he moved swiftly to make the first few symbols. Kidney, the lining of his left lung. Not enough to puncture. A scrape of bone along his right femur as the blade actually slid inside his flesh, delicately maneuvered around the artery. 

Other knives came, then, and the very worst came when Angel made a slit up his cock, then ran his tongue up the shaft, using his fangs to open the cut. To his shame, Wes hardened under the cruelty, but he didn’t cry or scream. 

He had plenty of practice not giving in to humiliation of this sort. 

When Angel lowered him nearly to the floor and forced his mouth open to take the vampire’s cock, he choked and struggled to breathe until spots swam in front of his eyes before Angel came, shooting down his throat, then broke three teeth pulling out violently. 

He finally screamed when his legs were yanked apart with chain and Angel raped him, not only with flesh, but with an iron stave that tore him and left his voice gone, screaming whispers into the dark warehouse. 

Angel left the body cooling when he was finished, blood pooling beneath the re-opened neck wound. 

“That’s how you slit a throat.” 

END


	17. Punishment/Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel/Lindsey
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Word Count: 100

When Lindsey came back to the firm, it was different. Very different. Angel put him on a punishment/reward system, like any untrained dog. 

Rewards included being able to choose when punishment happened, lubrication, and not being gagged when Angel fucked him on his desk, his moans painting the walls and echoing long after the boss man had retreated. 

Punishments, on the other hand, were harsh. Angel had a collection of whips that he was working through with Lindsey, opening his flesh before taking him with the solid handles, lifting him off the floor with them. 

Sometimes he lost on purpose. 

END


	18. Coming Home to Roost, Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelus/Spike
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Word Count: 100

Spike stopped laughing about ten minutes after Angelus walked into the mansion. He was too busy choking on cock. 

“Get that damn slayer taste off my dick and out of my mouth!” his sire growled, yanking him up and sending his tongue into the same orifice. 

Irate, he dropped Spike and slid his hands roughly under the duster, gripping shirt buttons and fabric. It didn't take an eye blink before Spike was bared to the wall, his sire, and anyone who cared to risk Angelus’ displeasure. 

He was being broken in again, by a sire coming home to roost. 

Bitch.


	19. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelus/Giles
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> No pairing - Giles confronts Angelus post-Jenny.

He wanted that scum to burn. The soul, the demon, it didn’t matter. He wanted that face that haunted his dreams, his nightmares, every waking second of his life to feel something, anything. 

This agonizing searing of his soul could (and should) be reflected in that monster’s eyes, in his flesh. 

The hard slap of a fist against his face took his glasses, skidding them across the floor into the flickering blackness. 

He moved towards the bulk, around Angelus – he had the demon’s attention now, and it was do or die time, Rupert. 

One of them would finishing burning tonight. 

END


	20. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles/Ethan
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Word Count: 327

They’d taken him screaming from the apartment. Ripper wouldn’t go down easily, Ethan knew. He waved a limp hand in Phillip’s face, wanting answers and knowing he’d get or give none. He knew damn well who those bloody suits were that had taken his Ripper. His Jack. 

Christ! They’d been so careful this time, so damn careful, easing around the slums of Whitechapel to avoid the Council and Ripper’s father, the pricking bastard. 

His heart ached for him. They’d talked many times about what would happen and what he should do if Ripper should be taken by them. He’d not be coming back, he said, and they had cried like girls when Ripper had told them what the Council did to those who did not obey. 

His hands shaking, Ethan began to move like a crippled man to gather spell ingredients and paraphernalia. Some of the things they’d used for Eyghon would be useful again, others he would need to gather in the little time he had. 

Ripper had said there was an investigation before they brought in the mages and shamans. An interview, demanding confession and all sorts of bloody things he’d never give them. 

The streets were slick and Ethan stumbled, unable to tell whether it was rain or sobbing hell that blocked his vision, fogged his senses as he ran to their no longer safe house and began to the ritual. 

They had taken Ripper. But Ripper had outfoxed them before they’d even found them, hadn’t he? If the memories were gone, blocked, lost, then the Council could never have them and use them against Ethan or the rest of them. And they would have no reason to destroy Ripper’s own mind – though the brainwashing would likely still occur. 

Ethan chanted, broke, began again the taking they had planned out a year ago and prayed never to have to use. 

Now he was the one taking. But Ripper would always be the one taken. 

END


	21. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles/Xander
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 106
> 
> The quote that inspired this drabble is thus: "Youth, large, lusty, loving -- Youth, full of grace, force, fascination. Do you know that Old Age may come after you with equal grace, force, fascination?" -- Walt Whitman

It wasn’t anything like you thought. Youth and Old Age, as Whitman characterized them. He read to the youth, who listened not very raptly, choosing instead to dance his fingers along the old man’s thigh, distracting. 

They danced around each other in front of the others, a complicated tango full of grace and finesse the youth was sure he did not otherwise possess. 

Old age danced with vigor around the youth’s body, employing forcefulness and years of skill to play the fleshy instrument of his desires, plucking youth as a harp, being careful not to break the delicate strings. 

The entire relationship, a carefully choreographed dance. 

END


	22. Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike/Xander
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Word Count: 418

He’d had it inside him for nearly three days. Even with breaks for the necessary bodily functions, Xander Harris was very uncomfortable as he tried to find a position that didn’t either shift the plug in his ass or make Spike notice him, which would also make the plug shift – because Spike would gleefully slide the bar up on the remote control. This would then make Xander inevitably shriek, if they were at home, or bite through his lip, or cheek, or tongue if they were in mixed company. 

He was going to kill Spike, he really was. This was cruel and unusual punishment – or it would be. If Xander hadn’t used quite so much wasabi and ginger lube the last time Spike had broken the Christmas dildo in – with Xander’s hand firmly wrapped around the base. 

Who knew vampires had such long memories? he griped silently, his pen scratching over the work invoices he was going over. The new contractor was trying to charge him – “Fuck!” he yelled, sliding half out of the chair as the pen scraped a solid line across the address section of the form. “Spike!” 

The blond looked up innocently, his hands full of book. Not remote. Xander narrowed his eyes. “Where’s the remote?” The vampire version of the cool shrug, and a gleam of fang. 

“Spike…if you don’t tell me where that remote is, I’m gonna-“ 

“Oh, you’re going to what, pet? Complain? Got one for your mouth, too.” 

“After all I’ve done for you,” Xander muttered, turning his back. Of course, this was merely invitation, as he knew Spike hadn’t fucked *anything* for three days, and playing with a vibrating toy never did it for the vampire who considered sex a daily part of his nutritional needs. 

He felt the solid press of his lover and grinned. “Turnabout is fair play, Spike.” He said, moving to push the advantage, dancing Spike’s body back to the couch. Obligingly, Spike laid on his back, hands behind his head. “I never play fair, Xander.” 

The brunette’s eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on top of Spike as the vampire showed the remote in his hand, thumb pressing the slide unremorsefully all the way up. 

end


	23. Gnat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander/Andrew
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 123

Sometimes, when something annoys you, there’s a simple swat of your hand involved. 

Sometimes, you need to get out the big guns, flyswatters, fly traps, things that show you mean business in this eternal war between you and the small, flying creature. 

Xander had tried the simple approach. He’d even hidden that damn camera that was always in his face, why the hell was it is his face; he was the nobody in this house. right? 

So he’d trapped Andrew in the bathroom, intending to give him the talk, the big one, the leave me the hell alone unless you want to get pounded talk. 

That’s when the bug turns into your biggest fan and kisses you. 

He’d never been the hero before. 

END


	24. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander/Larry
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> Warning: Character death.

That day was something else. Giant snake, explosives, student coalition of demon fighters; sure, those were all big things. 

But Xander’s big moment happened when there was only one other person around. Ain’t that always the way, he thought afterwards, kneeling over Larry’s body. 

Hours before, they’d both been alive, on their feet, the previous year’s awkwardness obliterated by shared fates. 

“You’re a good man, Larry.” 

A flash of that quarterback smile. 

“Been trying to tell you that.” 

“This wouldn’t have gone off without you, man.” 

Larry’s hand, big on his shoulder. 

Gone now, for good or ill, that secret. 

END


	25. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander/Oz
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Word Count: 159
> 
> Warning: suggested drug use

It hadn’t been a big deal at first, Xander thought. He’d started hanging out with the Dingoes when Oz offered him a job as a roadie. No pay, but he could share the pizza and weed after the shows. 

Hell, that was a better offer than he was getting from anyone else, he’d thought. 

Lifting speakers and gear had given him some muscles, some confidence. He could stand up to people now. 

Just not Oz. Even if he’d wanted to, in the dark, it was different. He was just a whisper, then. A touch. 

In a smoky room, his belly full and his head swimming, when he felt Oz’s body shift over his, and the heat of the wolf in human form, he shivered, and let himself fall into the kiss. The hiss of his name, the press of a hard cock against his own. 

It didn’t matter in the dark. 

He was Oz’s. 

But only in the dark. 

END


	26. Love is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel/Xander/Spike
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 100

Love is when he wakes screaming to feel Spike’s arms around him, and Xander’s voice bringing him back from hell. 

Love is making waffles and getting the batter all over a pissed off, clean freak, Angel while Spike busts a gut. 

Love is making sure the house is stocked with both human and vampire food. 

Love is messy, angry, wonderful, terrible, hurting, comfortable existence with two vampires plus one human plus three pasts plus one soul minus one slayer add one slayer plus one witch freakish equation. 

Love is just this – awkward, complicated, never perfect or truly happy – just content. 

END


	27. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel/Xander/Willow
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 100

So the spell had worked. Big freaking deal – as far as he could tell, the vampire leaning over Willow’s unconscious form was still evil. Really evil. 

And it didn't look like he was in love with Buffy at all. 

Xander pushed a fist into his mouth to choke the sudden, overwhelming fear of the unknown. He didn't know what to do, now that he’d been proven right all along. 

It had just been a simple sleepover, a hundred had gone before. 

Willow began to wake, and he heard Angel chuckle as she moaned. 

He’d only said, “Consequences.”


	28. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel/Spike/Willow
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 100

It only happened when she ate chocolate. 

Somehow, it got on Spike. 

And this combination of dark brown sweet and sour blond just drove Angel nuts. 

And watching them do their weird fight and fuck drove her nuts. 

She tried to stop eating chocolate, but it was discovered that this made her hair and eyes go black. 

Which forced them to hold her down until she was force-fed chocolate, and then driven nuts.

Spike suggested white chocolate. But then it got on Angel. 

So in the end, she just got chocolate with nuts to save them all some ~~time~~ clothes.


	29. Weetabix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow/Spike/Tara
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Word Count: 446

It was rare that Giles ever raised his voice. Even when Spike was involved, he managed to keep that stiff upper lip that Brits were famous for in song, if not in deed. 

But when Giles came home to a blood covered living room with chunks of Weetabix sticking to various objects, including the walls, his sofa, and the television, his stiff upper lip exploded into a display worthy of a fireworks celebration. 

Spike had done the diplomatic thing and run, leaving Willow and Tara to stare, nearly an hour later, at the destruction he’d caused. 

“Giles – what – how long did you leave him alone for?” Tara asked. 

“Not more than half an hour,” he replied. “He was watching Passions.” 

“Oh, no,” Willow replied. 

They both looked at her. 

“It’s the big Alistair come back from the dead episode,” she tried to explain. 

Nobody got it. 

Frustrated, Willow said, “Don’t you pay any attention to what Spike likes?” 

Negatives all around and she sighed. “Well, fine. Giles, why exactly are we here, besides magical clean-up duty?” 

His eyes glinted behind his glasses, or maybe the glasses themselves flashed as he said, “Punishment.” 

***

Which is how Spike ended up naked and chained in his own bed, underneath the crypt he’d called home for several years now, aside from stints in a bleedin’ bathtub for christ’s sake, with two witches staring down at him, odd looks on their faces. 

They were lesbians. He didn’t have anything to worry about – did he? Were his parts safe? 

“Oi, girlies, come on now. Be a pair of doves and let old Spike up. We can just make up some nasty things you did to me, yeah? For old Rupert’s heart, you know?” he trailed off dismally as Tara began to shake her head. 

“No. You – you should have been more careful, Spike.” 

He turned to Red. His Red. They were friends, weren’t they? 

But she held up a hand. “Don’t beg, Spike. Not yet. Save it for when the main event arrives.” 

Now he was terrified. There was more? He wiggled uncomfortably and noticed there was a plastic sheet under his bare ass. No. No. No. No. 

He heard a door just as Willow unscrewed the jar of blood she held and began to dress him like salad – an even coating all over – even getting his balls! His eyebrows leaped along with his cock. Hey – girl was hot, and it ain’t like the mouse was lookin’ away. “Got a good view, pet?” he snarked at her, and then a much, much more dangerous blonde came into the room. 

“Spikey!” 

When he screamed and turned back to the witches, they were gone. 

END


End file.
